The Outsiders II
by Omen III
Summary: Beast Boy is betrayed and he tends to get even. Will his new team have what it takes to get the job done? Read and Review
1. Getting together the band

Hello...It's me again. Telling by the reviews that I didn't get I take it you didn't like my story. I expected that. This is the second if you like review if you don't then I can't blame you, freedom of choice right. Enjoy.

_Putting together the band_

"_Azrath, Metrion, Zentos,"_ Raven chanted as she began to lift the rubble off of one of the fallen titans. Their home was destroyed smashed to dust. All that remained was broken pieces of what used to be titan's tower. "What has happened to our home? Who has done this? Star fire cried trying to hold back her tears. Robin comes over to comfort Star fire. "It's ok star, we'll find a new home." "Beast Boy, Raven screamed as he lie on the rocks broken and busted. NO!!!" Cyborg rushed over to him in a mad dash. "BB, come on man get up. You're fine...you're...ok." Tears begin to roll down his cheek as Beast Boy's frail body grows cold. "Cy, he's...dead." Robin says somberly as Cyborg let's go of Beast Boy's hand which goes limp. Raven in frustration flies away. "Raven!!!" "Star fire, Robin yells as she begins to pursue Raven. Let her go. It's best if she's left alone right now." Three days later at the funeral all of the Titans were present. Aqua lad, speedy, and the original four. After the reception all the Teen Titan members meet in a private conference, all...except for Raven. "We pulled it off guys, I didn't think that we would but we did." Robin said in a low voice looking over his shoulder. "Glorious!!! Star fire whispered in an elated voice. Now we are in the clear correct?" "Yeah...but I feel like...what if we get caught?" Cyborg said in a voice of concern. "Well if you just do your part then we won't." Aqua lad spoke up and Speedy right after him. "Besides we're the Titans defenders of the free world. Nobody would be able to pin it on us." "Well Speedy let's just hope that you're right. Well guys you're one step closer to being the richest crime fighting team in the world. Everybody put their hands in as if to celebrate their heinous act. Cyborg hesitated as not to take part in this commencement. "Come on Cyborg you can't go back," speedy said. "Its do or die time," Aqua lad added in. Robin began to speak, I got the sonic." "...If you got the boom," Cyborg said finishing the statement that Robin started and add putting his hand into this deceitful circle. Later that night at the grave site there was a man with a shovel and a glass casket like case. The man proceeded to dig up the body of a skin young boy and put him into the glass case and walk off. "Huh...here...what...what's going on?" A faint voice answered saying..."You were momentarily incapacitated for the moment. But I revived you. You're vitals signs are remarkably stable. Welcome Beast Boy, welcome to your new home." The voice stated and then walked off. Beast Boy, unharmed and well got up out of the spot from which he laid rest and began to follow the mysterious man. "I know who you are, Slade. Beast Boy said with disgust and hatred in his voice. What have you done to me? Where are my friends?" Beast Boy began to charge. "All in time boy...all in time. You were the result of a horrible accident. One of which you died in. But I being the sufficiently skilled genius that I am I brought you back from the dead." "Bullshit, Beast Boy yelled. I don't believe you. You can't do that stuff...right?

Beast Boy added finishing his statement with a confused look on his face. "Believe it or not Beast Boy it is the truth. We are most elated to have you in our presence." Beast Boy stops trailing for a moment and looks more confused then before. ..."We?!" Slade looks over his shoulder. "Yes boy, we, Slade answers continuing his slow but paced walk. Slade comes to a window and looks out of it with his hands behind his back. Come shape-shifter, have a look. See the young girl down there?" "Are you kidding? How could I miss her? She's beautiful." That's Wonder Girl. She was raised in the Amazon on Planet Themescara. She has remarkable strength and impressive agility."

The girl is washing her hair in a stream by a water fall when she is attacked by five wild Lions. She easily lassos the beast and thrashes them into submission. Beast boy by this time is drooling over the stunning young girl. If you can pull your tongue off of the ground we can continue." "Do we have to? Slade continues to walk without breaking stride. Aw, man, Beast says as they continue the tour. The two come to the next window.

Beast Boy have you ever heard of a man nick-named the "man-o-steel?" "You mean Superman, are you serious? I have all of his comics. I am the biggest Superman fan boy that you'll ever meet." Beast Boy rolls up his shirt and reveals his auto-graphed Christopher Reeves Superman shirt underneath it. "Well this is his clone, graphed from the same cells and DNA as the man you call Superman. His name is Superboy. The boy is sitting on a rock when a robot appears behind him and fires a laser beam directly at his head. "**_DUDE LOOK OUT!!!" _**But beam hits him and bounce off into a bunch of trees. The teen then attacks the robot ripping him in half with his bear hands. "No way...Beast Boy states with a look of aw. "Next we have...but before Slade can finish his statement the boy in the next window darts out of the room and into the control room where Beast Boy and Slade are. "The names Wally West but you can call me Kid flash." The boy darts back out of the room, and jumps unto a couch, where he begins to watch cartoons. "Whoa, is he always like that?" Slade continues to walk. "You should see him when the pizza gets here. oO As the too complete the tour Slade stops walking and turns to Beast Boy. Now last but especially not least, I think you're going to like this one. Slade presses a button and opens the door. A girl with long blonde hair begins to walk out. I think you two might know each other." Beast Boy's eyes grow larger and more fixed. "T...Terra?" The girl looks up and begins to speak.

He has to have a lot going on through his head at this point. Well that's as far as I'm going to go for right now. Your Reviews can continue the story. But be honest if I need to make some corrections, if you have some suggestions. Well take care until Chapter II:

_From Titan to Outsider._


	2. From Titan to Outsider

I know I told you that I was gonna wait for the reviews but writing is contagious. So without further a due. I bring you part two of The Outsiders: From Titan to Outsider.

**_The Outsiders_**

_Part _II: From Titan to Outsider

"Beast Boy!!! Terra runs towards him with tears in her eyes. I can't believe that it's you. I thought for sure that you were... Beast boy recoils as if she were no more to him than a vile of poison. Terra looks at him with a shocked look on her face. Beast Boy? Why are you acting like that it's me Terra your best..." As she begins to place her hand on his cheek, Beast Boy slaps it away and shakes his head. Eyes still broad in disbelief. The two teens are at a loss of words until Beast Boy decides to speak up in a calm yet frustrating tone. "How after you lied to me and betrayed me to this man, this rotten person...how could you ever call me your friend. If this is what you brought be back from me bleak slumber to deal with...I'd rather rot in a black hell." Beast Boy storms out of the room and out into the rain where he looks up at the sky and falls to his knees shouting _RAVEN!!! RAVEN I'M SORRY!!! _I never told you I love you...and now I can't". Tears run down his teal green cheeks as he pounds the ground and then begins to look at his bloody hands. Thoughts begin to run through his head, feeding him ideas of irrationality and blood driven revenge. :: Aqua lad...you were by best friend and you did this to me. How could you just kill me like a worthless animal? My own team set me up for an execution:: Beast Boy begins to think back to his last moments of life trapped underneath that blood stained rubble. Of all the voices he could hear Robin's voice loudest of all... "Beast Boy...Beast Boy...you can hear me can't you? While you're lying there gasping for air I want you to think about what you could have been. A millionaire, a romantic playboy, anything that your heart desired and all you had to do was commit to our agreement. But you couldn't even do that. You had to be the hero like every other time but not this time Beast Boy. Beast Boy remembers grinding his teeth and gripping a piece of rock trying to pull his body from underneath a broken piece of the tower he was buried under. This time Beast Boy you played hero and all it got you was this. Death...and we'll make sure that you die because out of all the animals you can turn into they won't help you when half your body is severed in two. While Raven's looking for you some sign of your dark green hair, or your light green skin all she'll find is rubble and ash. Until you lose your battle with death and it takes to away to a fitting hell where you can play hero with the devil all you want." Robin begins to laugh and quickly stops when he hears a voice speak up out from among the rubble. _Cough...cough _mark...my dying words...bird boy...you will pay...and you will die." "So long old friend...so long." Robin begins to walk away. Beast Boy then hears another voice. It is faint and very distant but close enough that it sooths Beast Boy's heart and soul enough to take the jump into his dark eternity. Soon a rock is lifted and he sees the face of the girl that he's only been in love with since he first became a Titan. As Raven's face graces Beast Boy's presences one last time he yields up his ghost...And the last words heard were "Beast Boy...as it echoes through his mind. Beast Boy...Beast Boy... "Beast Boy... Beast Boy, you okay? Beast Boy snaps out of his Hypnotic like trance and glances over his shoulder. You should really get inside.

All of this rain can't be good for you. He realizes that it's Terra and it only pains him greater adding on to the frustration of betrayal. Are you...coming...? "I heard you, damn just go I'll be inside. Now leave me alone. She stares at him for a while before he turns around and faces her. What are you deaf did you hear me? I said go...What you gonna tell Slade where I'm at? You're good at that sort a thing. Why don't you give Slade this for me to since you're so good and reporting little messages to daddy? He spits on her shoe and flips his bird finger as he jumps off the room and turns into a raven.

Later at a base unknown by anybody, "This is marvelous Robin. Do you like it Star? Oh I love it. It is absolutely fantastic. Starfire says as she flies in and out of the rooms and flies by Raven's room. "Friend Raven what troubles you?" Raven lays legs folded on her bed as her tears hit a picture that she's holding of her and Beast Boy. The picture had beast boy in puppy form licking her while she's smiling. "He's really gone...isn't he?" Starfire turns her head away as to try to prepare a fake smile. You know the day he died we were suppose to go on our first date. I went ahead to the pizza place and he said that he'd meet me there. Raven walks over to large mirror in her room after placing the picture down. When I find the bastards that took Beast Boy...my Beast Boy away from me...The room begins to shake and the glass breaks from the mirror. There will be tortures set upon them that no man has set eyes on. Starfire places her arm around Raven as she places her head on Star's chest. I loved him Starfire...I loved him more then anyone...anything in the world and now...now he's gone." Raven stated as she bawled uncontrollably. A side of Raven that Starfire was not a custom to seeing. Even at the viewing and the Funeral Raven managed to keep her emotions to a low. And now here Starfire was holding her as her ice cold tears ran fountain like down her shirt and on to the floor. Starfire's eyes began to get misty; she had to make up an excuse as to why she couldn't stay. "I must go I have...pudding to make for Beas...I mean Cyborg." Starfire darts out of the room and into hers where she falls unto a pillow and balls her eyes out. Raven continues to cry she crawls up into a ball. Meanwhile on a roof top near the pizza place, Beast Boy sits on the ledge and piers down at the pizza place where the titans used to hang out. "Let's order something with vegetables on it. Beast Boy begins to think to himself as the wind blows through his shoulder length hair. He sees images of him and Cyborg ordering pizza. Yeah some mushrooms a bit of olives..."

Cyborg cuts him off. Yeah right BB then you'll be the only one who eats it. I'm not wasting my money on that junk. I say we deck it out with some pepperonis, ham, and bacon." "Dude I've been half of those." They both laugh. Someone approaches from behind and the image fades. "What you like visiting roof tops too?" Well aware that the person was there. "Yeah I guess they're nothing new. "Doesn't hurt to be an average American teenager once in awhile." "So, Superboy eh... Is it true what they say?" The boy smirks and looks off in the distance. "Depends; what do they say?" "You know...about you being a clone." He gives a slight snicker and replies. "Clone...well I wasn't the old fashion way, test tubes and all, but yeah I guess you can call me a clone. They both kind of smile at each other and look down at the pizza place. Beast Boy I'm going honest with you. We need you just as much as you need us." "Dude I don't need you your team, or Slade. What I need is to get that Bastard Robin and make him pay for what he did to me, that my friend is what I need!" "Well you can't expect to go in alone and wipe out the teen titans like it's nothing do you. "That's the idea, it's been real. Give my regards to Slade." Beast Boy walks through the door and down to the sidewalks and begins to walk. Back at Slade's lab Superboy comes flying back and throws his trench-coat on the ground. Wondergirl gives him a kiss on the cheek to comfort him. "Nothing?" He looks back at her and answers with a half hearted smile on his face. "He's a loner, he's going to try and fight a war that can't be won alone." "Well one thing's for sure; he's either the bravest character I know or the stupidest." Kid Flash says zooming down to where Wondergirl and Superboy are. "Why not try both?" A voice says from the entrance way. Terra enters the room to a sound of a familiar voice. "Beast...Boy?" "In the green flesh baby. You guys need a leader, a field general a..." "Beast Boy!" Terra interrupts running to him and hugging him with tears in her eyes. He looks down at her with a big grin. "Exactly." Terra continues to hold on to Beast Boy as if he was someone who she hasn't seen in years. "Ever since I left all I ever wanted to do is hold you. I love you Beast Boy...I love you, I love you, I love you! Beast Boy nods and gently takes her arms from around him. There's gonna be enough time from BB love later but now. "We gotta get with a plan." Beast Boy shouted as he became serious. "A strategy," Wondergirl followed. "A..." before flesh could get the words out of his mouth. "Name...Slade said standing up out of his chair. I thought that every teen crime fighting team should have one. "The Avengers," shouted Wondergirl. "Taken," Beast Boy stated. "What about the Bang, Bang, Gang?" Superboy suggested. "Dude this crime fighting not porno." "How about... Slade interrupted Kid Flash again. Man this is getting really old really fast muttered the irritated adolescence. "Well young Beast Boy what do you suggest the name of your team be called? "Um...gulp, Beast Boy swallowed hard as if this was the biggest decision of his life. As he looked around a bit his gaze incidentally fell on Terra. As Beast Boy gazed at her for awhile and his eyes brightened as he was struck with an epiphany. "I got it!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned to Slade and the rest of the team. When I first met Terra she had no food, no water..." "No clothes..."Kid Flash interrupted as he grinned. Terra just gave him an evil look and made the ground that he was standing of drop out from under him. . Beast Boy continued, "and when you found me I had nothing as well." And the only thing that has more of nothing than anybody else is... "A hobo..." Superboy interrupted. "A stripper..." Kid Flash added as Terra made the piece of ground that he was standing on collapse again. Beast Boy now frustrated began to yell. "A..." "Outsider...when I met Beast Boy I told him that I was an outsider because I...I couldn't control my powers and everyone hated me." Terra began to look down at the ground. Beast Boy tilts her chin up. "Not everyone exactly." "The Outsiders...what do you think?" Slade asks looking in the direction of Superboy. "The Outsiders...it has a nice ring to it, I'm in." "The Outsiders, sure why not? Wondergirl added. "Count me as well, I think the name great." Terra said looking at Beast Boy causing him to blush. "Yeah it sounds good in the Jump City Times...Oh what the hell call me an Outsider." "Well now Beast Boy, Superboy, Wondergirl, Kid Flash, and Terra. "The Outsiders." Slade walks off. For moment its quiet until Kid Flash speaks up. "So when do we get our cool logo?"

Wow that took a while. For a moment there I couldn't think of what to write. Well that's chapter two. Not much action yet. Please be patient for those of you who've been reading from the first word. Part III is going to hit like thunder. Read and Review, as I prepare the latest addition to my story. The Outsiders: PartIII Super Showdown at Jump City.


	3. Super Showdown in Jump City

I see what you're saying about the paragraphs. It is pretty hard to read...I guess I can fix it.

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this fic that I've made. I'm elated to see that you want me to post another chapter. And about the hive....I guess I can put them in as a cameo appearance, just because you asked so nicely.

Well with all of this said I bring to you another part in the dramatic fanfic.

**_The Outsiders_**

Part III: Super Showdown in Jump City

The night had past by and the rain had lightened but was still pouring as Raven sat by the window thinking of the only boy that she had ever confided in. "Damn it, she thought as she pounded her hand on the bullet proof fiberglass. Why is everyone playing this so calm while the killer is still out there?"

Raven looked over at Cyborg and Robin as they broke in their new video game Ninja Madness 5 and Starfire as she skipped through the house with not a care in the entire world. Raven began to speak when Aqua lad came over towards her. "Hey Raven, Aqua lad whispered in a low voice placing himself right next to her. She just gave a nod. You know now that Beast Boy's gone you and me can do things now. She looked at him with a confused look. We don't have to hide us anymore."

"There was never an us you Aqua ass. The only thing that was is gone and instead of the Teen Titans going out to find him or them, or whoever the hell it was, you're sitting on your asses like no crime has been committed at all. You called yourself his friends. Why treat him like just another John Doe?"

Aqua lad acts as if he completely missed the whole speech. "All you really need is a man to hold you in his arms. He moves in closer as to kiss her. Don't fight it Rae, you know this is what you really want." She begins to pucker up but then comes back to her senses.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!!!" Aqua lad is thrown into the ocean.

Raven puts on a pair of jeans her black tank top and heads for the door. Starfire begins to notice and says, "Friend Raven, where are you...?" "Out," Raven replies in a hastily manner. "When will you...?" Starfire begins but her words drowned out by Raven's. "Later," Raven shouts as she begins to open the door. The door is opened and Aqua lad is standing in the door way with a star fish on his head. "Please Raven, reconsider." Aqua lad pleads again. "Azarath Metrion, as Aqua lad prepares for another one of Raven's spells. Nut shot! Raven yells as she delivers a blow that can render even Superman helpless. Raven watches Aqua lad gown down contorted face and all. You should reconsider, wearing a cup that is. Raven walks off smiling as she leaves Aqua lad in a fetal position. Now maybe I can clear my head and try to figure some things out in this mess. As Raven walks through the mark she begins to think back on the time Beast Boy and Cyborg saved her from...well herself if you think about it. You guys get out of here, Raven says using her powers to push them towards the portal. If I lose you'll be stuck in my head for ever now go."

Beast Boy and Cyborg look at each other. "And leave you to fight him...not happenin. Cyborg says getting ready for the fight of his teenage life. Ready BB?" He looks at Beast Boy. "Dude I wouldn't miss this for all the tofu in the world." As they charge the evil that Raven was put upon they save the day and Raven tired and fatigued fell into the arms of Cyborg and Beast Boy. "It's okay," Cyborg says with a big grin on his face. "Yeah you're with friends now." The flashback lingers in Beast Boy's head as well as he stares out of a mall window.

"This would fit perfectly on you don't you think Beast Boy...Beast Boy? Hey are you listening?" He comes to his senses. "Yeah it fits can we go now...please?" Beast Boy begs as the hours inside of a woman's fashion department become endless and tiresome.

"Beast Boy you haven't even been here for an hour and I..." Beast Boy interrupts, "Five hours, 45 minutes and 20 seconds in counting 21, 22, 23..." As Beast Boy continues his meaning less count Terra begins to look at more designed rags. Beast Boy sneaks out of the back and looks around. "So what do you think Beast Boy...Beast Boy? No where'd he go?"

Beast Boy begins to walk towards his favorite spot in the mall. "Tofu Central, the best outlet for endless supplies of God blessed tofu. As Beast Boy began to enter he quickly hid behind a wall on the side of the store. He looks out from behind and sees that his suspicions are confirmed. It was Raven, peering at a rack of tofu from behind the glass display case from the outside.

Beast Boy was hungry but not that hungry. But as Beast Boy began to walk away his stomach reminded him who was boss. _Rumble, rumble. _Okay, okay you don't have to tell me twice. I get the picture; I just need to disguise myself. Beast boy saw a picture of his favorite X-men Gambit and began to grow his already shoulder length hair over his eyes. Note to self, get that comic book before you leave. As he walks over to the display case on side of Raven he glances at her really quick as not to draw attention to himself. So...you, uh like Tofu?" Beast Boy asked in a deep Baritone voice. You could tell it was forced.

"No Beast...my friend used to eat it constantly. It was ridicules, funny but ridicules. A lot of things were funny about him." She stated as her eyes became misty. Beast Boy's did as well but his were harder to see from under his bangs. "Yeah well me I'm a tea person." Raven gave a half grin. "Green tea with a hint of..." "Lemon..." Beast Boy finished her sentence as his eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth.

"How did you know?" "Think fast Beast Boy, thinking to himself. Well that's because I know you can't sleep. Beast Boy blurted out and put both hands over his mouth trying not to say another word. Well um I know you can't sleep because um you look like somebody that can't sleep. Not say that I've seen you be for, I mean if I did see you before it would have in a magazine and not one of those centerfold magazines. I mean you're beautiful enough to make centerfold. And as soon as he finished his last statement, realizing what he said his face turned blood red. Thank God for long hair.

Way to go ditz, you sure know how to charm the ladies, talking in his head again. Excuse me miss while I go and take the foot out of my mouth." "Wait, Raven said stopping Beast Boy in his tracks. Would you...like to have a cup of tea with me...sometime? Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat as his forehead began to build up sweat. As he went to answer a girls voice echoed throughout mall. "Beast Boy... Raven's ears perked up and her head snapped in the direction of the voice. Beast Boy...Come out come out where ever you are. Raven spotted her and quickly turned around to confirm her hypothesis but the only thing that was left in the spot that the mysterious man stood was a note stating

"Rain check on the tea party."

Sincerely

Marcus Boyd.

Raven crumpled up the note and made a mad dash for her as to take her head off. But right when Raven go within striking distance and shaggy dark green dog came running into Terra's arms.

Beast Boy...I've been so worried about you. You are a naughty dog yes you are." "You! Raven said noticing who it was. YA, knocking Terra through a out door café area. How could you even show your face through here? I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Beast Boy." Terra shook over the dust and lifted a piece of brick out of the ground hitting Raven in her temple. Before Raven could hit the ground Terra unleashed a barrage of attacks kneeing Raven in the stomach, double axe punching her in the back and kicking her through the Tofu store window. Raven with glass shards surrounding her she tapped into her powers and it began to window. "Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos!!! The glass spiraled out of the floor and towards Terra like a ravenous school of piranhas.

Terra began to lift bricks to shield her against the glass and created a brick bridge. One by one the deadly shards of destruction smashed against Terra's defensive barricade as she continued to slide down the bridge and round house kicks Raven in the face as Raven is spun around by this surprise maneuver she counters and uppercuts Terra. As Terra is about to hit the ground Raven tackles her from the side and begins to drill her face with a flurry of lefts and right.

I told you I was going to make you pay. Raven charges up her fist, and attempts to deliver the final blow of the match, but Terra proves to be the craftier of the two girls. Out nowhere a car slams into Raven, putting her into a wall. Needless to say that there was a rather large blemish in the wall. Azarath...Metrion...Zin...tho..." Raven passes out and it appears that Terra is the winner. Beaten and battered she smiles and closes her eyes in relief as to enjoy her victory. But her triumph is short lived when the Teen Titans decide to crash in on her hiatus. A Blue beam knocks her into a fish tank and cracks it as she is put out of commission. "Booya! Well, well, well. If it ain't my favorite little rocker. Looks like your rock climbing days are over. Cyborg says with an Evil smile on his face but his punched by a huge furry man and assaulted with yellow and pink bolts. AHHHHH!!!" _Boom!_ A flash bang of immense light is thrown by a small figure and it produces smoke. In the distance the Titans struggle to make up the image that is walking towards them. As it gets closer the image begins to take a better form.

Slender, six foot, long hair and a trench coat. As he gets closer the smoke clears and it is Beast Boy. "Hold it right there, who are you? We don't want to pick a fight all we've come for is the girl so if you'd just step aside..." "Beast Boy cuts Robin off. I know what you've come for. But that's not what you're going to get. Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx you get Terra outta here."

"As you command my lord." Jinx replies as she signals to Mammoth. With Terra on his back he turns to Beast Boy. "But what about you?" "You can't take on all of the Titans by yourself." Gizmo follows. "Thanks for your concern guys, but I got all the help that I need." Three hive members walk off. "Pitt sniffin, scrum buffin..." Gizmo mutters frowning. Beast Boys gaze still besets the Titans. "So these are the murderers, Beast Boy says in his head as he plays back his final images and thoughts in his head. I can't let them know that it's me...not yet. So you're the Teen Titans eh? Looking at every single person there. Aqua lad, speedy, Rob, Cy, and Star." Counting them off in his head.

"Well seeing as how you've come in between us and our prime objective we have no choice...TITANS GO!!!" Robin yelled as they charged him. As they all got within two feet of Beast Boy a barrage of attacks fell upon them. Cyborg was hit with two red beams; Aqua lad and Speedy were caught in what appeared to be a red and yellow whirlwind. And Starfire was lassoed. As Robin watched all of this happen his gaze fell on Beast Boy just in time to witness a knock out punch hit himself right in the face.

As Superboy, Wondergirl, and Kid Flash all lined up beside Beast Boy he looked at his team then back at the Titans. "You see Titans; I have a bit of team of my own. Meet The Outsiders."

Man, that Terra& Raven battle scene was hot...I mean in a non sexual, action packed way of course. . Well that's chapter III. I told you I was gonna give you action and you know my motto. I deliver. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read it as many times as you like. Tell your friends if it's really good maybe they can read it. Well Review it and tell me what you think. I'm outty. And remember more reviews more chapters.


	4. Time Heals Nothing

Anythin for my public, I'm just glad that you enjoyed it. And Rae and BB...friends...um...we'll see.

Sit back and enjoy as I put a wrench into the minds of the modern day Jimmy Cuto with my latest installment of my story.

_**Outsiders**_

Part IV: Time heals nothing

As the two teams gaze at one another one thing is for sure. Blood would be shed on this day. "A battle in broad daylight, Robin thought to himself as he tried to match up Titan with Outsider. How would that look on our record? I mean we are the good guys and all but..." Well while Robin was contemplating if he should take this fight Beast Boy made the choice for him as he punched him in the face. As Robin and Beast Boy took their fight to the roof, an awesome war ensued below them. Superboy eh...what's wrong is your cape in the wash, or did Klark just skip over you all together?

Cyborg said as he blasted a blue beam seemingly hitting the young boy. Booya, Cyborg shouted glaring out into the dust and smoke. Where'd he go to now?" Cyborg asked himself walking closer with his arm cannon ready to fire off another devastating blast. _Smack_! _Boom_! Cyborg went crashing into an already destroyed pile of bricks.

As Superboy peered down at him from the sky with the sun glared off of his black shirt and red "s". "Capes are for girls tin man. But in that case you should consider purchasing our own set. Superboy says laughing, but his laughter is put on hold when he is hit with a sonic arrow. AH!" Superboy hits the ground and causes a crater.

"Maybe it's you that should be wearing a cape Super wussy." (The jokes are pathetic I know but bare with me) While Superboy tries to regain his composure Wondergirl is dodging star bolt through the streets of Jump City. "You must hold still so that I may apprehend you." Wonder girl keeps dodging the green beams. "Fat chance girly, Wondergirl spots a table and lassos it. Apprehend this," Wondergirl launches the table at Starfire knocking her out of the sky. As Starfire hits the ground, Aqua lad crashes into a street lamp. Kid Flash chases him down and begins to drill his abdomen with a furious lefts and rights. "You may be the man in the ocean, but on land you're in my house. Kid Flash throws a right hook; round house kicks him and grabs his leg. Now here's the fun part." Kid Flash spins as fast as he can and propels Aqua lad through the street and into Speedy.

As the two teams regroup both team evenly matched the two leaders come crashing down.

They hit the ground and back flip off of each other. The two go at it. Busted and bleeding. Beast Boy hits Robin with an upper cut. But Robin counters with a flip kick that takes Beast Boy off of his feet. As Beast Boy is in the air he flips and sweep kicks the bird wonder's feet out from under him causing Robin to hit the ground back first.

As Robin gets up the enraged Beast Boy punches him several times in the face and the stomach then kicks him in the chin knocking him out. Beast Boy holds his leg in place and then slowly brings it down. As Beast Boy begins to approach him, sirens ring throughout the whole city. "Damn...another time Bird boy." As The Titans make their get away in the T-car Beast Boy is left with a tuff decision.

Make a quick get away through the sewer or risk getting caught and take a badly injured Raven to the hospital. But as Beast Boy was contemplating the police surrounded his team and forced his hand. "Got any bright ideas Beast Boy?" Kid Flash asked slyly. "Dude... just try to keep up." Beast Boy replied as he morphed into a huge, raging bull and busted through the patrol cars and made a way for Kid Flash to get through as Superboy and Wondergirl just flew above the wreckage.

At the Gothem Hospital Raven struggled to wake up out of what seemed to be an eternity of nightmares. In them she saw the same thing over and over again. She saw Beast Boy. Walking towards the tower, hand full of flowers and candy. But a Blast hits him from the back as Cyborg unleashes his cannon rifle. And as Beast Boy is holding on for dear life Robin jabs a sword into his back.

"Ah! Uh...just...a dream? Raven begins to meditate but is interrupted by a strange guess holding a cup of tea and a bag of Veggie burgers. Uh...you, what are you doing here?" Raven asked with one eyebrow up. I figured you could use some company seeing as how your lame ass team bailed on you and left you in this hospital. Raven realizing where she was, became saddened.

Beast Boy of all people knew when Raven was sad. Past experiences of visiting her room when she told him not to. If you want to be alone that fine, I mean I can leave..." Raven interrupted his stammering. "What's in the bag?" Raven investigated the bag with a look of discomfort. Um...a...lettuce, tomato, bacon tofu burgers with two dabs of mustard." Raven lit up as she attacked the bag and began to devour the sandwich as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Beast Boy knew that was her favorite. She was oddly attracted to this weird sandwich and practically inhaled it when ever Beast Boy made one. I like seeing her do so. He smiled at her and she smiled back with a mouth full of tofu. I'm sorry you must think that I'm a hog. It's just that I love this sandwich." "I know...Beast Boy said again saying a little bit too much. Uh I mean it's my favorite so I know how you feel. Great save Beast Boy, thinking to himself.

Raven laughed but then began to stare at the white bed sheets. "Who is he? Beast Boy asked in a low voice. Raven turned and looks at him as if to have no idea what he's talking about. The guy that you're in love with," trying to make conversation.

"He is...his name was Beast Boy. We used to eat sandwiches just like this and drink tea, and talk about...Raven pauses as if she'd seen a ghost. "Goodnight lover boy, Robin says as the man is punched in the back of the head. Robin said shaking his fist yells a command. Cyborg do it." Robin looks to Cyborg and then at Raven. "What are you doing? He's my friend, why are you hurting him?" Robin, enraged by Raven's show of compassion for this man snaps at her and replies; "He not your friend, he's an enemy. And he's with Terra. And anybody that is with Terra is an enemy to the Titans." Giving a nod to Cyborg, I hope you can fly boy." Cyborg tosses him out of a window into the ocean.

As Raven runs to the window she is held back by Star Fire. "What's wrong with you? You can't just go around killing people. Beast Boy believed it and so do I." "Beast Boy's dead! Robin yells interrupting Ravens dramatic speech. He is was and will forever will be dead. He's no longer a part of out team and the sooner you realize that the better.

Now I don't want to hear another word about him or that guy. He's better off dead as well. Siding with him is about the equivalent to siding with Slade himself. Raven shakes Star fires grip and storms out of the room. Star; make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Cyborg; I want you to get Speedy and Aqua lad, and eliminate the hive.

As the two Titans nod and walk out of the room. Robin jumps unto the window-ceil and jumps down from four stories to the ground landing on his feet. I know you're still out there man. Robin says to himself. The question is...who are you? Later at Slade's lair Terra's wounds are healed and all of the Outsiders are awaiting the arrival of their leader.

But Beast Boy not the one for big entrances climbs into his bedroom window and sits down on his bed. He takes off his trench coat as he begins to feel something gently slide down his neck and shoulder. "Huh...what the?" Beast Boy is interrupted. "_Shhh_! I've been waiting for you Beast Boy." Terra whispers in his ear as she leans over to kiss him.

Go, Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy...I mean man Beast Boy and Terra. Who would have thought? But what about Raven, does he still love her. Or has time changed his heart as much as it did his look? And what did Raven's dream mean? All this will be answered in The Outsiders part V: Idol hands... I hope you enjoyed this latest installment of The Outsiders and remember your reviews keep this story alive.


	5. Idol Hands

It's me again. I'm bored so I thought that I would put up chapter V of the outsiders. When we last left off Beast Boy had his hands full with Terra. Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I hope you enjoy this new addition to The Outsiders: part V, Idol hands.

**_The Outsiders: _**

Part V: Idol Hands

"I've been waiting so long for this moment Beast Boy." Terra whispers as she continues to kiss Beast Boy as she places herself on his lap. "Lap dance anyone?" Beast Boy says jokingly trying to stay calm having never been in this position before. "I want you to make love to me Beast Boy. Terra says kissing his neck. Beast Boy pulls back and takes off his shirt. As Terra continues to shower Beast Boy with kisses, sweet whispers, and giggles she takes off her shirt and speaks again. I love you Beast Boy Terra states as she starts to take off her bra. Beast Boy trying to mutter out the same three words finally says, I...love," he stops as he sees a reflection as the mirror in front of him so a reflection of his back.

"Say it Beast Boy...say it for me." Terra's lips locking with Beast Boys a few times as she begins to work her kisses down to his chest. As Beast Boy stares into the reflection he sees the tattoo on his back that says **_"Nevermore". _**Beast Boy starts remembering the day he got that tattoo to impress Raven who at the time thought his jokes to be rather trivial and idiotic. "Hey Cy," Beast Boy says in a tremendous amount of mind bending pain.

"Sup BB?" Cyborg asked with a big grin on his face. "If this doesn't work, don't ever let me get a tattoo again." Beast Boy smiled half heartedly laying back up on the couch. "Sure thing man, just remember... "I TOLD YOU SO! Beast Boy yells out. Yeah, yeah, whatever, you've said that a million times." A million one, Cyborg adds smiling at the pained Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at Cyborg with a serious face and then lays face down again.

"Yo, here she comes, act like you're asleep. Beast Boy begins his fake snoring. Zzzzzz, ZZZZZzzz. So Rae...uh notice anything different?" Beast Boy hints by pointing his head over to Beast Boys back. Raven takes a look, "Other than your annoying questions and gestures...no." Raven replies as she lets out a Starfire like giggle and runs to her room blushing.

"Dude no way, did she...just giggle." BB my man, I think your Raven stalking is finally starting to pay off." Beast Boy looks up at Cyborg. "It's the ears...chicks dig the ears." The image fades out of the mirror and Beast Boy comes back to reality. "I...I love... Beast Boy repeats himself. Raven." "Whaat?!" Terra falls over off of Beast Boys lap. "I love Raven...and I think it's about time that she knew. I'm sorry Terra but I can't do this with you. I'm in love with Raven and I think that she's in love with me. Beast Boy puts back on his shirt and trench coat. He quickly jumps out of the window. Gotta go!!" Beast Boy yells as Terra comes running to the window just to watch him morph into an albatross and fly towards an already stressful environment.

"Wait...Terra sits on the window-ceil clutching her shirt to her chest. I love you too. Terra says as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Later on the roof top of Titan Tower Raven begins her Meditation. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. She repeats as the purple haired half demon begins to levitate. Her Purple hair floating in the wind as a brisk draft forces the door open. Raven turns to look as if Beast Boy had finally come back to her. But a last nothing, just leaves and things of that sort.

Raven goes back to her meditation as she begins to float closer and closer off of the tower roof. The door is pushed open again with a strong gust of wind. This time slower to react Raven peers over her shoulder. But just dust and echoes again. Raven turns around fumigated and frustrated. "Damn door...oh well I'll get Cyborg to fix it. But in the mean time...Raven holds it closed with her powers. She begins to here foot steps as the rapping gets closer. Damit Aqua lad if you mess with me today I swear it'll be more than your balls that get smashed... "Guess again, Raven eyes snap open as she is take by surprise by a familiar voice. I found you Rae, I'm home." Raven loses focus of her meditation and faints free falling out of the air. But before Raven can fall far Beast Boy makes the grab and whisks her away in his arms.

As Raven comes to she realizes were she is and who's company she's in. Beast Boy sits on the couch playing the Game Station when he spots Raven sitting up out of the corner of his eye. Raven hugs Beast Boys with grape size tears pouring out of her eyes. While Raven continues to sob over this shocking discovery Beast kisses her on the forehead and gets up out off the couch. Raven with a worried look turns to Beast Boy's direction. "Where are you going?" Raven asks with concern in her voice. He looks at Raven and smiles. "There's so much to tell and I won't have enough time to tell you. Besides, it's not safe for me here.

Your pals are probably on their way up the steps as we speak. When the time comes Raven we'll be together again." Beast Boy leans to jump out of the window in Ravens room but before he goes He leans in and kisses her one last time. Beast boy free falls before he becomes a seagull and flies off to the base right as Cyborg and the others walk in with bags full of groceries. "We are home, Starfire yells at the top of her lungs. Did you miss us Raven?" "What's wrong Rae? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Cyborg arches his eye brow as he begins setting down the groceries. "Nothing...I've just been meditating too hard. I just need a little tea that's all." Raven replies quickly while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"So it is...all good?" Starfire asks using one of Cyborg's slang terms as Tameranian as possible. "Looking at the spot that Beast Boy was sitting in. Yeah...It's all good." Starfire gives a joyous stream as she elated to know that her fellow titan is okay. Cyborg falls over with a big sweat drop on the back of his head. "First Star steals my lingo than Raven wants to start using it. What's the world coming to?" Raven walks off to her room. Hey Rae...you would tell us if something was wrong wouldn't you?

Raven looks against the window and nods her head. Robin walks out, and Raven smiles as she touches her lip reminiscing about the kiss that was placed unto to her from a lost but never forgotten Beast Boy. Back at Slade's lab, "Dude what's burning it almost smells like...YELP!! Beast Boy shrieks as he sees the pile of carcasses lying in the middle of the floor. What the hell?! He sees Slade and jacks him up against the wall. Why?! What did they do to you?" Slade just him a blank stare while explaining why there were a pile of dead bodies in the middle of the lobby floor.

"I did nothing to them boy, it was the Titans. They committed this...abomination. It must not go unpunished." "Ah!! It's over. The Titans are going to pay for everything they've done." "Get the Outsiders ready Beast Boy, for at mid-night. We strike. Beast Boy begins to round up the team. Oh...and young shape shifter. Beast Boy stops running and glances over his shoulder. Do watch who you...make acquaintance with. Beast Boy snarls and walks off. Because I am."

The Outsiders prepare for their final winner take all Hell brawl with their formidable foes the Teen Titans. This is the final showdown. And I mean to get it posted as soon as possible. I'm not going to leave you in the dark. Someone's not making it out of this battle alive. **_ The Outsiders_** Chapter VI: Mid-night Massacre. Cya!


	6. MidNight Massacre

Thank you for your comments and suggestion. It really helped me to create my fic. Thank you for not just looking over my story but reading it as well. My fic wouldn't be anything with out the viewing public. Just thought I'd let you know that. Well we're boiling down to the last chapters. This chapter should reveal a lot.

**_The Outsiders_**

Part VI: Mid-night Massacre

Beast Boy is in the study peering out into the world through the window. "This doesn't make sense. Burned alive...their bodies looked...nothing on this earth could have that. Something doesn't fit. The Titans can't move as fast as it would have took to kill them execution style.

Outsiders, let's go. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this." All is quiet in the Jump City. The city was evacuated from the last battle and Police swat cars are all over the street. The Teen Titans arrive in the city and hold their position until their opponents arrive. "Robin, are you sure that you want to go through with this?"

"We have no choice, not after what we did. Not after we killed Beast Boy." Raven gasps as if she had lost all control of her lungs. "It...was...you? Robin nods his head slowly as if he were now ashamed of the heinous crime that he committed. Robin...why? Why did you...do this? Why did you kill Beast Boy?" Robin turns and begins to talk as both of the titans look face to face with tears in both their eyes.

It was for money, but Robin couldn't tell that to Raven. He had to make it seem like something that he did that would have endangered the team. But before Robin could process a good enough lie Cyborg beat him to it. "Money Rae...your team of filthy bastards, your friends...us. We killed BB for money." Raven if I could take it back I would."

"We all would," Speed spoke from the back ground. "How...much? Raven asked with a quivering lip. Nobody thought it wise to fess up. HOW MUCH?!" Raven yelled, her eyes glowing red. "200 Million, enough to make us rich for life. I'm sorry Rae," Robin says as he tries to comfort Raven. She backs away and begins to head home.

"Are we going somewhere little one?" A voice said as he snatches Raven without a sound. The other Titans unaware of Ravens abduction stands in the middle of the street somberly and quiet, everyone except for Robin who begins to sob softly. "I'm sorry Beast Boy; I'd take it all back if I could." Ya'll we killed our...my best friend." "I'm sorry, forgive me."

"It's a little too late to be praying to God don't you think bro?" Beast Boy yells down from upon a street lamp. He jumps down and is stand face to face with his accusers. He gets a few inches from Robin's face and begins to talk. You killed me and you killed the hive but you made one mistake. You failed at one," Beast Boy finishes as he hits Robin in the face with a devastating uppercut that sends him fly through a lamp post.

Speedy begins to draw his arrow but Superboy beats him to the punch. As he kicks him in the face and grabs Cyborg swinging him around like a rag doll. And launching him in into the air. As he reaches the peek of this vertical joyride Terra greets him with a huge bolder smashing him into a store.

As the fight continues on land Aqua Lad tries desperately to get away from the bolt of speed. Aqua Lad jumps into the vast ocean where he becomes situated with the sea life. Kid Flash stops at the tip of the shore. Aqua lad watches for the speedster's next move. "You can run but you can't hide." Kid Flash runs back a few feet and in u-turn form darts at the ocean.

"This fool, why do you think they call me Aqua Lad...just for thrills? Kid Flash speeds up and begins to track fire before he amazingly begins to glide on the beautiful mid-night, aquatic surface. That was unexpected," Aqua Lad says trying to figure out his next battle strategy.

He then looks off into the deep of the ocean and sees a large school of objects coming towards him. Okay tuff guy, you just stepped into my world." He uses his telepathy to alert the whale of his dire need. "Almost there...now, Kid Flash jumps into the air and torpedo plunges into the ocean. This mask should be able to keep me alive long enough for an Aqua ass kick...Kid Flash spots Aqua Lad standing with his arms folded. He motions for Kid Flash to bring his strongest attack.

You asked for it mermaid man. As he gets close enough to form a strike he is charged by the largest mammal in the ocean and world. The Blue whales massive teeth show as it begins to open its mouth. Kid Flash begin the he has incredibly fast reflexes dodges almost certain death and uses his feet as propellers. Back on the surface the air assault begins as Starfire and Speedy are on the run from Terra and Wondergirl.

Jumping from roof top to roof top managing to fire off accurately placed arrow; Speed and Starfire duck behind to large shaft ducts. "Star, whispered Speed...attack plan Rakmas." Starfire a quick grin and then became serious again as her eyes turned green and her arms charged with starbolts. As Terra and Wondergirl came zooming through the air pass the two Titans, Speed fired off and arrow as Starfire rained on Wondergirl with a barrage of Starbolts.

Speedy and Star fire step out and face Terra and Wondergirl as if it were a tag-team free for all. Terra and Wondergirl stand up and nod at each other. Starfire's hands full of starbolts. And Speedy with his bow and arrow pointing to the ground the four Titans engage in war. Starfire and Wondergirl take to the air as Speedy fires of a repetition of arrows trying to blast Terra off of her rocks. Terra rushes, leaping from earth bound rock to rock until she gets close enough to slam Speed with a boulder of her own but is hit with an immense ray of blue light knocking her off of the roof and unto the ground where she makes the earthquake and swallows up half of the swat cars and their officers in them. The Rest of the police flee the scene in fear that they were next to be swallowed up by the Earth.

"Booya! Cyborg says as the smoke rises from his cannon. Any time sort stuff." Speed gives him a half hearted smile and walks off close to the ledge. Trying to peer down to see if Terra survived the brutal fall. But Speedy is grabbed and held over the ledge by Superboy. "I hope one of those arrows makes you grow wings. Superboy tosses Speedy off of the roof and he falls on one of the swat cars backing up trying to make its retreat.

Cyborg tackles Superboy and they, very much like the other two plummet off of the roof. Throwing lefts and rights Superboy gets the final punch in and tries to fly off unharmed. Cyborg however had other plans. Let me go you fool we're going to be killed." "Well you know what they say Superboy, what comes up must go down. The two reach impact and the whole city is shook.

Buildings begin to topple over and the ground is cratered. The two lie motionless in the middle of the street. Cyborg's shoulder plates are destroyed and his armor is damaged as he begins to cough up blood. Superboy has a broken leg and a swollen eye. That...was fun...can...we ride again? Cyborg says looking out of his right eye as his mechanical eye shoots sparks.

Superboy gives him the middle finger and loses consciousness. Cyborg laughs and coughs up blood again. I thought that's what you'd say." Starfire and Wondergirl are still dishing out ground breaking blows of their own. Starfire bleeding from her lip and eye steps back. Likewise on the part of Wondergirl who is bleeding from both nostrils and her forehead.

"You...are...a worthy opponent...Amazon." Starfire says breathing hard. "As are you...Tamaranian." Wondergirl answers her complement with a friendly gesture of her own. "Shall we..." "Yes," Wondergirl interrupts. Starfire holds her head down and begins to levitate. "Agreed," Starfire answers as her eyes glow green. Wondergirl takes her had off of her broken ribs and flies at Starfire.

She throws a punch but Starfire's training with Robin paid off as she blocks the attack. But Starfire is taking off guard when Wondergirl knees her to the stomach. And round house kicks her in the face sending her descending to the roof floor. Starfire lands on her feet and delivers a kick of her own connecting with Wondergirl's face opening the wound on her fore head a wider.

Wondergirl floats back a little and charges again. Left and right handed punches are exchanged back and forth, all of them connecting. Starfire throws another and another effortlessly making contact with Wondergirl's face. As Starfire releases another heated jab Wondergirl dodges and wraps her arms around her head pressing down on her neck putting her in a full nelson. Starfire begins to wiggle. Struggling to get out but finds no relieve from the pressured head lock.

With no alternative Starfire throws her head forward them swings it back quickly hitting her oppressor in the same gash that blood now poured profusely from. The agile Tamaranian then lifts her leg up above her head striking Wondergirl for a second time in the forehead. As Starfire's leg drops the hold loses it's once impossible squeeze and Starfire, in what seemed like one graceful motion slips out of the death grip and delivers what looks to be a knock out blow.

Twirling around and in a daze Wondergirl gains control of her body again only to bare witness to the hardest abdominal strike known on the planet of Tamara. Wondergirl, now with fully broken ribs spits blood in the face of Starfire. Starfire temporally blinded is grabbed and head butted twice. Before Starfire can counter Wondergirl issues out her own slice of paradise as she runs her head into Starfire's face. Giving her the hardest head butt taught on the planet of Themescara.

Starfire descends slowly to the ground landing on her feet. She attempts to charge but only gets as far as one step before she falls out unto the roof floor. "Chalk...one up...for...the Wondergirl. She giggles and then passes out. Mean while under the water, we left Flash in a world of trouble. You know with the whale and all. And on top of that he still had to do battle with the prince of Atlantis.

Well if you thought that it couldn't get worse...it did. Sorry to leave you hanging but I gotta save something for The Outsiders Chapter VII: Church Bells. Your reviews make the difference. Sayonara reader chan.


	7. Church Bells

Hey, hello readers. This very much might be the last chapter. It's been so fun putting this story together. I haven't written this much in years. I thank you for your support, comments, suggestion, and you rooting for me this whole time. It's been a blast; I just hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing. It was an adventure but all good things have to come to an end right. Well enough of my senseless blabbering. Without further delay, the next and final chapter to the Outsiders. (And as a little forewarning this might contain some things that may seem uneasy for religious people to sit through. I just want to let you know I'm not a Satanist and I don't hate God. This is just what I felt like putting in my fan fiction. So now flames please.)

**_The Outsiders_**

Part VII: Church Bells

"Wow, Flash says to himself trying to dodge the ravenous attacks of not one, not two, but three blue whales. If something doesn't happen soon I'm gonna be fish bait." He continues to formulate a plan as he is now approached by Aqua Lad.

He hits him in the stomach then punches him in head knocking him on the ocean floor. "Not so big now when you're in the water are you, Kid?" As Aqua Lad reaches out to punch him a strange Green bubble creates a shield and at the same time punches Aqua Lad.

"I...must have ate wheaties today. Flash then looks behind him and sees a pair of Green eyes that slowly fades out. Kid Flash not giving a second thought about the strange under water figure looks at Aqua Lad with a grin. You're wrong, Aqua Lad looks at him dazed and confused. The names Flash. Aqua Lad is knocked out by a fierce left hook. Now to deal with these fish.

Kid Flash quickly devises a plan as the Whales circle around in unison for there final attack. Flash being on the ground was given a slight advantage seeing as how if his feet made any kind of contact with the ground he was sure to be unmatchable in the likes of speed. He gets to attention of the whales and then sticks his tongue out at them.

The whales now enraged Kid Flash gets a good distance and begins to make a whirlwind. The Whales are uncontrollably pulled in. Okay, now what? Flash as He continues to spin feels in his belt and pulls out a circler object out. One of the bombs the Beast Boy pocketed off of Robin. Note to self: remember to thank Beast Boy when this is over. Kid Flash jumps out of the whirlwind and throws the bomb which is set to go off in ten seconds.

Flash gets a good two miles when the bomb goes off and blows him out of the water. AHHHHHHHHH! Kid Flash lets out a yell and hits the surface. Land...sweet land." Kid Flash kisses the floor and then lies on the floor face up. His rest time is then protruded by over ten tons of flying whale guts that coats the city. Well I can forget the club after this."

Somewhere off in the city the two leaders of the teams involved in the brawl in Jump City are still engaged in battle. The fighting eventually leads them through the window of a nearby church. The two are momentarily unconscious but Robin is the first one to come to. Bleeding from his mouth Robin sheds his already ripped mask. "How did we get here? Robin takes a few steps and stops. RAVEN!!!" Robin lays eyes upon the horrid sight of a bloody Raven tied up to a statue of a cross. The rope cutting into her skin rubbing it raw and bloody.

Robin runs to get her down but is tackled by Slade. Slade so boy wonder, you thought that you could play the hero? Get the girl save the day. Well not this time. I'm going to kill you just like I killed your friend. Robin's eyes widened with fear. Raven lifts her head up slightly too tired to shed a tear or to show any kind of emotion for that matter.

Oh Robin, did you think that you're silly team mates would have got the job done. You're too smart of a person to think that Beast Boy was killed otherwise. It was I, Slade that killed your beloved friend. I found out about your little plan to kill Beast Boy. I was also aware that you were having doubts about going through with this minuet task. And I couldn't have you throwing a wrench in my...plans. So dispatched with your friends Aqua Lad and Speedy and destroyed Beast Boy. I dug him up from the grave, and I revived him.

Robin's tears began to trickle on to the ground along with the rain water dripping from his clothes. Robin was a mess, he had exerted so much of his energy trying to go one on one with Beast Boy that he wouldn't have near enough of what he needed to be a match for the masked mad man. Let alone defeat him. "I...will," Slade interrupted. Do what send me to jail? Interrogate me, come on Robin. You are no killer. You weren't when you were my apprentice and you aren't now. You couldn't even go through with your own plan how are you going to go through with this?"

"Watch and learn, Robin slid a flash bang on the floor. Slade knowing all of Robin's techniques as well as his flaws averted looking into the blinding light. But Robin used his acrobatics to get around Slade and attempt to free Raven. Slade caught on quick and used a bit of aerial skill of his own. Robin glancing over his shoulder threw a flash bang in front of him and with his pole hit it as he performed a triple gainer summersault. That one connected with Slade's face forcing him to lay witness to the radiant beams of light.

Robin knew that Slade had more than enough ability to shake off the effects of the grenade, so he prepared a little something extra. He had been saving it for Beast Boy but it would have to wait for another time. Robin presses a button on his yellow utility belt and the flash bang lets off a minor explosion with enough force to weaken the massive man. Robin seizing this rare opportunity goes on the offensive, brutally hammering Slade with his pole. Slade pulls out his pole to counter but Robin still seems to be getting the best of him. Robin swings his pole but Slade counters by holding his up. Robin with a quick skilled swing counters that with a blow to Slade's stomach. He begins to beat Slade into a pulp swinging and connecting from the left, once from the right and spinning to get some extra power as he busted Slade in the temple knocking him to the ground.

Robin stands over Slade's bleeding face and spits on him. You know Slade... you...were wrong about me." As Robin reveals one more modification to his arsenal he hits a button on his metal rod and the blunt side becomes razor sharp. But before Robin can plunge the metal steak into Slade Beast Boy turns into a Gorilla and smashes Robin in the face as his body slides across the floor.

"Thank you young shapeshifter. Slade gets up and grabs his pole. Now we must finish this." Beast not aware that Raven his being held on the statue Beast Boy regains his human form. As Slade is walking Beast Boy begins to sniff in the air. "I smell something... Slade stops. Beast Boy was keen to the smell. It was fear; he found this smell quite invigorating. He first learned of the smell from Raven who if became scared omitted a tremendous amount of it.

But it wasn't coming from her. The smell was too strong. Raven could control her emotions. And Robin being unconscious could not show any. Beast Boy's animal senses led him to Slade's body. He could smell it; the sent was strong and odious. "It's Slade...but why him. What it he afraid of? Beast Boy thought to himself as the smell lingered around his nose. Surely it can't be Robin, he's never been afraid of him before.

Suddenly Beast Boy froze up and gripped his head with both of his hands. The smell hit him like a nerve gas and caused a chemical reaction with his memory glands giving him thoughts and images he had before he died. "Hello shapeshifter, a man said walking towards him as he stood outside of Titan's tower. The vision was much like the dream that Raven had in the hospital.

Nice day to die don't you think?" Beast Boy gets in battle stance and gets ready to attack. He pounces on Slade as a Tiger. He then morphs back with his hands pinning Slade's shoulders down. "The only one that's gonna die today is you." Slade grins and reaches to his side. "On the contrary Beast Boy. Slade pulls out a shock stick with a blade at the end. I beg to differ. Slade runs his blade though Beast Boys chest and begins applying the 10,000 volts of electricity to his body.

The substantial amount of voltage sends Beast Boy through the tower. Slade knowing that Beast Boy would be harder to kill if he got up ordered his armed droids to destroy the tower as Beast Boy watches the tower collapse on him. Beast Boy comes to and is enraged. But to avoid a repeat performance Beast Boy had to attack Slade very stealthily. Here Slade let me give you a hand with that. Slade continues to tie Robin up. AHHHHHH!!!" Beast Boy morphs into a horse and kicks Slade into a row of pews. He bucks and turns back into a human. Robin wake up...get up dude." Robin comes to and begins to speak. Hey...does this mean we're still on for pizza?" Robin says in a daze as he smiles at Beast Boy and points his heads to Raven. She looks at the two with tears streaming down her face, forcing a smile through her pain full bondage gage. Beast Boy looks at her and begins to stand up but is tackled into the organ by Slade. Beast Boy trying to fend off Slade yells across the church to Robin. Get Raven out of here now. Slade punches Beast Boy but he counters with a knee to the balls and a headbutt as a Panda.

What did I ever do to you man. What is your deal you freaking lunatic?" "It was the money boy. It was always about the money. And I knew if you could take out the Titans you I could have it all to myself without any children getting in my way. But we all can't have what we wish. Now, I just have to do it the hard way." But those images how...why? Slade continues for him. "Did you have them? That's simple, so you didn't figure out my little game to soon I implanted a chip into your head. I knew that Speedy and Aqua Lad would play it off as their accomplishment and my steady alibi was born.

Beast Boy clinches his fists, blood pouring from them. All of the time you thought that your friends betrayed you, you thought that you, you thought that I...was your friend. You're pitiful Beast Boy. You and all of the others were just pawns in my game. Nothing more than mere objects...toys to be tinkered with and tweaked at my bidding...at my every command.

Beast Boy looks over at Slade and then takes a quick glance at Robin carrying Raven. Robin gives him the nod as Beast Boy looks back at Slade. "It's time to finish this Slade." "Silly Beast Boy...you really are just a stupid animal." You didn't think that your friends would get away that easily. Slade chuckles and presses a red button as Robin and Raven are sent flying from an explosion from a bomb placed in the statue Raven was taken down from.

"Arrrg...Beast Boy snarls at Slade as he gets set for the battle of his life. Slade pulls out his Pole. Dude...still playing with sticks? Beast Boy sheds his trench coat and pulls out his sword. He slashes once and cuts Slade in the chest. Slade begins to Retreat to the roof. Beast Boy is in pursuit a flight of stairs behind him. Slade makes it to the top as he laughs at Beast Boy. "This has been quite the performance young shapeshifter. But as you know every performance has its final act." Slade throws a grenade that Beast Boy dodges.

"Dude all those years and you still throw like an old man." Slade continues his evil grin as the grenade thrown goes off and causes a chain reaction of detonations, collapsing the stair case send Beast Boy crashing to the ground. Luckily Beast Boy turns into a cat. Landing on his feet he morphs into a falcon, and makes it back to the roof only to watch Slade begin to take off with Raven. Beast Boy morphs into a Rhino in an attempt to stop the plane before it takes off.

Beast Boy charges as Robin jumps on his back just incase Beast Boy misses. "I do love these happy endings. But the games are over. Slade presses another button on his belt and blows the roof out from under the two heroes. Robin leaps and uses his bird gun to catch the bottom of the helicopter. "You're not getting away this time Slade, not again." "On the contrary Robin, signals to someone in a Red X mask, I already did. The strange character cuts the hard wire with a pair of bolt cutters. Ta, Ta Robin, it's been fun. "NOOOOOOOO!!! Raven yells and then passes out from the shock of this tragedy and the pain combined.

Robin begins to fall and it seems as if the whole world, time and all as slowed down. As is the world was trapped in an hour glass of black sand that kept turning. Robin crashes into some flamed debris and rolls over as his body is badly injured. Robin closes his eyes and remembers all of the things that he had experienced as a Titan. Fighting crime, falling in love, all of the memories came flooding back.

"Were did I go wrong Robin said in his head. Robin found himself in a church. Dressed in a suit, looking at three caskets. One had his mother in it, the other, the cold lifeless body of his father, and the last his brother. Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me? I'm not ready for this. Robin's tears run down his cheek. "It's too dangerous. One voice echoes. You're just a kid the same voice echoes off in the distance. When will you ever learn that fighting crime isn't just a game it's a responsibility." Robin begins to look around. "I'm not just a kid. A younger more recognizable voice spoke out from a dark shadow of the church.

Being part of a team means that you have to learn trust." The voice said again from somewhere else. The older voice repeated from behind Robin. "Being part of a team means that you have to trust your partner...a friend told me that." The voice faded away as Robin turned around to see just one opened casket remain. Robin slowly walked over to the casket and saw his Robin costume and mask.

Robin touches his chest and rips open his button up shirt and notices that there is a blue bird on it. As he touches the blue and black costume he looks up and sees a shadow standing over a boy. A shadow standing over his former self. "Are you sure you're ready to take on the world by yourself." The young boy replies. "If I don't get outta Gothem, nothings gonna get done I gotta stop him, I have to leave. You have to let me go Bruce. "The man kneels down and puts his on the boy's shoulder. He smiles and then speaks with a shaky voice and tears in his eyes.

"You were always the stubborn one Robin." The boy smiles back. And about the name, I think I should pick a new one. You know just so I don't alert the bad guys." "Oh and what do you have in mind?" Robin hears a whisper echo from out of the darkness. "Nightwing." Robin awakes as he is carried out of the burning building. The two make it back to the battle scene where everyone is gathered around the body of Terra.

"No...Beast Boy, bloody, runs to Terra's aid. Terra, Terra it's me Beast Boy." Beast Boy holds her up close to his chest. "Beast Boy, I...had this...wonderful dream." Beast Boy smiles with tears in his eyes. "You did...what...did you dream about?" Tears streaming down his cheeks as well as Terra's. "I was dressed in...a yellow dress and...you a black tux...and all that I could hear...was church bells... Church Bells Beast Boy. I love...you so much. Before...I died I just... Terra's eyes stay motionless as her hand that was on Beast Boy's cheek falls and she yields up her spirit. Sobs and sniffles ring out through the town of Jump City, from those who witnessed the battle, to the heroes who were in it. Beast Boy clutches Terra to his chest and pours out a river of tears.

Three days later at the same church that was burned down. The Titans and Outsiders help put together what they destroyed. For that they were rewarded a ceremony in which they could honor the lost of the departed Terra. She was buried in a glass casket similar to Superman's. Beast Boy had fulfilled her dream and had the undertaker fit her in a yellow dress with roses at the hemlines. Beast Boy and the others helped put together a flag with a large "t" on it. What it stood for they left it up for God to decide.

The Titans and the Outsiders discovered the truth from Beast Boy about his accident and the two teams were able to coincide. Robin handed the helm over to Beast Boy in hopes that he would not make the mistakes that he did. Speed dropped out of the Titans and turned to drugs in order to get away from the recurrent nightmares that haunted his sleep. The Titans found out and found him help for his problem and once he was clean they offered him a position back at Titan's Tower.

Feeling that there was something else that he needed declined the offer and met up with Robin on the way to a local restaurant. (Current time Gothem City five years later) "_Ooof_! Hey bud, watch where ya goin. Speedy in his regular street close looks up to the familiar face and begins to investigate. Dick...Dick Grayson is that you?" The man looks as if he knows the stranger.

Dick it's me, it's Roy." Smiling bigger than normal. "Roy Harper? Small world. The two embrace and begin to walk together. What are you up to these days?" Robin asked as the two make up for lost time. "Well I'm here and there, trying to help out kids. Still doing my crime fighter bit. As the men pass the church where Terra's funeral was held Speedy's face becomes sad looking. "Hey Dick."

"Yeah Roy." "Remember when you left the Titans." "Yea, I remember." Well where'd you go?" Robin stops in front of the church. I thought you'd never ask. Robin enters the church and Speedy follows behind him. "He pulls a switch and the pulpit slides over and under it is a staircase leading down into a cave. The two enter and Robin points to a display case and smiles. "Roy...this is what happened." Speedy looks at the display case in awe.

That's it...hopefully you liked it. It had it's up's and downs but it's finally done. Read and review. Later.


End file.
